HMV: Ways to Be Wicked (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Halloween music video of Ways to Be Wicked. Transcript: Dedicated to: * KARDisney * Jacob Allen * CoolZDanethe5th * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Faline and Cadence Ohanna * Donovan Oliver * others Song: * Ways to Be Wicked Song sung by: * Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce and Booboo Stewart Song from: * Descendants 2 Clips/Years/Companies: * Epic (@2013 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (@2015 Disney) * Gnomeo & Juliet (@2011 Disney/Touchstone) * Garfield on the Town (@1983 CBS) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@1998 Universal) * TaleSpin (Plunder & Lightning (Part 3); @1990-1991 Disney) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death (@2009 Aardman) * Cyberchase (The Borg of the Ring; @2002-2015 PBS) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) * Bartok the Magnificent (@1999 20th Century Fox) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Thriller (@2011 Dreamworks) * Little Einsteins (A Little Einsteins Halloween; @2005-2009 Disney) * Garfield's Halloween Adventure (@1985 CBS) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 Dreamworks) * Wander Over Yonder (My Fair Hatey; @2013-2016 Disney) * DuckTales (Woo-oo!; @2017 Disney) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * Littlest Pet Shop (Door-Jammed & What, Meme Worry?; @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros.) * The Muppet Show (Vincent Price; @1976-1981 Jim Henson) * Grojband (Math of Kon; @2013-2015 Teletoon) * VeggieTales (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple; @1993 Big Idea) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (I'm an Evil Broccoli; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 Dreamworks) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * The Penguins of Madagascar (The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole; @2008-2015 Nickelodeon/Dreamworks) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (@1999 Universal) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney/Hyperion Pictures) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * The Good Dinosaur (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * The Little Drummer Boy (@1968 Rankin/Bass) * Aladdin (Eye of the Beholder; @1994-1995 Disney) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (Fangboy; @2009-2014 Nickelodeon) * Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave (@2014 HIT Entertainment) * The Berenstain Bears (The Spooky Old Mansion; @1985-1987 Hanna-Barbera/Southern Star) * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (@1996 Disney) * SpongeBob SquarePants (The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (@2008 Warner Bros.) * The Wizard of Oz (@1939 MGM/Warner Bros.) * Muppet Treasure Island (@1996 Disney/Jim Henson) * Thumbelina (@1994 20th Century Fox) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Halloween Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos